My Knight!
by LittlePi46
Summary: As school was about to start, Yoshiki sees 2 of his old friends that loved him a lot, and they were going to his school! But at the same time, a Yoshiki Fan girl club decides to chase after their man. Yoshiki finds a weird looking charm, which sends Both
1. Chapter 1: The Punishment

**So I promised a Ayushiki Fanfiction a few days ago. Well Here it is an update of all of my current stories. Wipeout is still being written, it's actually complicated since it was based of a reviewer's idea. Final Guidance will need some revision, due to the fact most of my edits won't go through. And lastly, this story will need a cover, which I already have... But i don't know why, it's not being processed. Oh well, that can wait for later. Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Punishment

"Ok. Class, please turn to page 82738625625639342 even though that doesn't exist.." The science teacher spoke.

"Ugh... Not this again.." A blonde brunette muttered.

Yoshiki Kishinuma sits in his assigned seat, bored of the current subject.

"Why couldn't they just do rocket science like what everyone used to do? That's better than learning about the reproduction system..." Yoshiki mutters more, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Yoshiki's dream-**

"..? Huh? Where am I?" As he looks around his surroundings, he sees nothing but sandy deserts stretched out for miles and miles. In the distance, he saw another person. Out of no where, she disappeared.

"Crap... Is this another nightmare I'm having?! I need to wake u-" before Yoshiki could pinch himself, he felt a tap, light enough as if it was a girl. Then a thought entered in his mind, 'What if it's those Demon like ghosts behind me..? Like what happens every time in my dreams? Screw it! It could be someone i know.'

Without hesitation he was prepared. He turned around and saw 2 girls. One with Blue hair, blue eyes, has pigtails on each end, and wears the Kisaragi uniform. The other has long blonde hair, blue eyes, but much brighter, and wears a different uniform. By the looks, she might be attending St. Cruz Girl's High School.

"Kishinuma-Kun..!" The two screamed, and a large hole opens below the girls. Yoshiki saw both his friends get sucked in.

"Im coming!" He yelled, jumping and grabbing the two in his arms. A bright light appeared, and the blonde boy closed his eyes.

* * *

"..? Where am I..?" He woke up, worried about the two he was protecting.

"Kishinuma..!" A voice can be heard yelling behind him, as if angry.

"..! Shinozaki!- OOF!" Before Yoshiki could finish his sentence, she slapped him, calling the brunette an idiot for sleeping in class.

"Hey..! I'm terribly sorry for sleeping again in class! Would you like to give me a spanking as a punishment?" He gets up and bends down.

"What..! Why the hell would I-" The class rep replied, giving him a serious look. The brunette interrupted the blue haired.

"Just do it if you are pissed! Especially with you Mr. Kiam!" The Blonde hissed, still keeping his bent position.

"Umm... Mr. Kishinuma.. I'd like you to sit in your seat instead of bending down in such awkward position..." Mr. Kiam gave an embarrassed look at his student.

"Well maybe you don't.. but I know how much Shinozaki wants to spank me.. Even though it's obvious she hates me."

Ayumi gave a confused look at Mr. Kiam and looked back at Yoshiki was still bending.

"Come on! Spank me your majesty! You know that I need a punishment!" he yelled, making his classmates to laugh.

"Kishinuma! I disapprove your current behavior! As a Class Rep, you must follow Mr. Kiam's instructions or I will write out a record, stamp it on your card, and give you a hard spanking with a baseball bat!"

This eventually gave Yoshiki an unusual look, trembling that he wouldn't win, he sat back.

"Well thank you Miss. Shinozaki, class is almost over so pack your stuff." As they did, Yoshiki was the first to leave. At his unusual pace, Ayumi quickly packed and darted off, trying to follow him. Apparently, he walked into Class 2-9 the very last session for school today.

* * *

_'..! Why is Shinozaki keeping an eye out..? Is it because of earlier's Incident? Or how annoying I am? It's just starting to get creepy..'_ Yoshiki was frighten a bit by his thought, and shook his head.

Of course, overtime, she was looking at him as if watching to see if he was paying attention. Sure enough, he was. But at the same time, he is actually studying!

"Once I know all of this and ace the exam, I can move to America and make a living there." He smiled, and looked through the 38th page.

"Ah Kishinuma! You are actually studying! What subject would that be?" Ms. Yui walks over, peeking at the large textbook he has been carrying.

"Language, I'm planning to move out once I graduate." Yoshiki smiles and carried along with his book. As Ms. Yui was walking towards Ayumi, the class rep got up and whispered to Ms. Yui.

"Yui-Sensei?" She asked.

"Ah! Shinozaki! What can I help with you?" The English teacher smiled.

"Do you know.. Why Kishinuma is actually studying for once..?"

"How about you ask him? Maybe he might explain why." Ms. Yui smiles, hoping Ayumi can just ask him instead of her spilling the beans.

"Err.. Um... Ok!"

* * *

As she approaches the unusual blonde, Ayumi tapped Yoshiki's shoulders. As he turns around, the brunette saw the class rep standing next to him. Yoshiki immediately got up and bent over.

"Ok! Ok! You Win! Now where was that spanking I wanted?!" He yelled, attracting attention from his friends.

"Ugh! Dammit Kishinuma! Stop asking for that spanking!" Ayumi yelled back.

After a little while of arguing, Satoshi was the first to break up the fight.

"Oi! Ladies! Calm down!" He screamed so loud that people from outside the classroom can hear him yelling.

"..."

"..."

"Ok! Kishinuma.. Why the hell on earth are you asking a lady to spank you?! Are you some kind of bad girl that asks boys to do that? Huh?" Satoshi made a point.

"... If you saw what happened, then you could understand more about our arguing!"

"And Shinozaki! Just Spank him so he can stop interrupting us!"

Ayumi frowned at the sight, looking at her crush, and then back to the delinquent.

"Fine.."

Yoshiki got up, bent over, and Ayumi have him the hardest spank she could make.

"... Is that all you got..?" He looked back at her, glancing at the shivered girl.

"...! Nevermind that! Besides, Yui-Sensei is watching us..!" She whispered. Without continuing on, he sat back down, and continue studying.

"But Kishi-"

"No.. Just sit back in your chair. It's better off if we don't continue this. Besides.. I love you.. Ever since you saved me.. But I don't think this might work out well..." He muttered back, looking through the next page.

This made her heart feel a bit broken._ 'He loved her ever since the smoking incident? and Did I just pissed him off?'_

All what Ayumi wanted to know was about his unusual wanting towards learning English.

* * *

**That's going to end it here! Leave a review and/or follow the story! :D Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Dimension

**Note: I have been having problems at looking over your reviews :( seems to be like technical issues... but hopefully it can get fixed soon...**

**Aye! Here's the second part.. Where things get a bit interesting..**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Other Dimension**

Yoshiki sat in the corner of his apartment, screaming repeatedly "Why? I just had my chance!" He punches the wall, leaving a huge crack visible.

"Why..? I just wanted to tell her..." He sobs and goes on his computer, not doing any of his homework. As he surfs the Internet, he searches up for a mysterious temple that once existed.

"But for now.. Im going to do some research."

The Next Day

"Hey Shinozaki, Have you seem Kishinuma?" The brown haired brunette asked.

"No I haven't... But.. I just feel like it was all of my fault for making him mad!" Ayumi starts shedding tears from her eyes. Naomi comes along, confronting her friend.

"Class Rep... it will be fine, just give Kishinuma a few days to relax. She then, shows Satoshi a text message.

"Hey Satoshi.. Your phone received a text from Kishinuma."

"..! What did he say?" Ayumi and Satoshi spoke at the same time, wanting to know.

"He's really upset.. And we want to leave him alone for a week." Naomi starts to sadden a bit.

The 2 gasped, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

Then, a voice can be heard.

"Did you guys upset him or something?" The stranger asked.

Standing in front of them was a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She was wearing the Kisaragi Academy. Standing next to hear was another girl but she had purple hair, Kisaragi uniform, and green eyes.

"W-Who are you? We haven't seen you two around." Naomi looked at the unfamiliar girls.

"Oh! We are new here, and this is Ran, the one who may occasionally call me wife." The blonde girl replied.

"She looks hot.." Satoshi whispered in Naomi's ear. This made Naomi feel jealous and slaps Satoshi, calling him a jerk.

"Wife! The reason why I call you that is because of our close friendship!" Ran scolded.

"Well anyways, my name is Auzsa. And I do believe you guys know my knight-ku-"

Ran interrupted Azusa while she was showing off about how she knows Yoshiki.

"Hey..! It's Kishinuma! You might call him knight kun just because he saved you and they don't need to know that you two are Datin-"

"What! Kishinuma is dating you?!" Ayumi screamed, filled with a little bit of jealously.

"Ooh! You love him too? This is going to be a love triangle!" Ran screamed, causing Ayumi to blush a little, and thought back to Yoshiki's text message. Azusa interrupts the silence,

"I will do whatever it takes to win him over!"She screamed at Ayumi.

"Umm... Azusa? If you haven't already known yet... But there's a Yoshiki fan girls club.. So it will be between the large group, and both of us.."

"WHAT?! I'm going to show those worthless girls tha-"

"Please..! Just don't wife! You might get more rivals!" The purple haired scolded, crossing her arms.

* * *

As they were arguing, the 5 weren't expecting someone to watch them in the distance. As he tried to approach with alerting them, everyone was alerted instead by a squealing voice.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Yoshiki! Girls! Let's go without him noticing us!" The leader of the fangirl club screamed.

"Hey! Are you that stupid?! I heard that!" Yoshiki yelled, teasing. The next thing he knew, almost 10 girls were chasing after him. Satoshi predicted what was going to happen and told his friends, "Crap..! We know what is going to happen!"

"..? Whats going on?" the two looked with confusing faces. "..! Run!" He tugged everyone's shirts and ran inside the school. As they were running through Hallway 3 F1*.

**(A/N: *F1= Floor 1, F2= Floor 2 etc.)**

Ayumi trips over an object, causing the brunette to fall.

"Class rep..!" Naomi yelled, stops dead in her tracks.

"Just.. Go!" She yelled, and the 4 took off for class 1-6.

As Ayumi tried to get up, she felt that her legs were numb, and checked to see any injuries. So far, no blood or scratches.

"Phew.." She wiped her forehead. Yoshiki came around the corner, and saw the blue haired on the ground, paralyzed.

"Shinozaki..!" He yelled, but also trips over the same obstacle Ayumi tripped on. He fell down, groaning in pain. The two heard the same familiar voice.

"He's pinned down! Quickly! Grab him!"

Yoshiki quickly looks around for a safe spot to hide in. Instead, he saw some kind of charm laying on the ground, and picked it up. A bright light appeared around the 2 and disappeared, taking the students along.

As Yoshiki woke up, he could hear another voice breathing for air, it was Ayumi's, and stroked her. The only difference was that the girl wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead, he felt something silky and soft. It was her orange jacket. Yoshiki quickly got worried in case if his uniform also came off. Sure enough it did, but he felt his red T-Shirt, and his green cargo pants.

"Unnn..." Ayumi rubs her head, confused in the dark room the two were in. They heard several voices. Yoshiki trembles in fear as it was the fangirls.

"Where is he?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know, maybe he went into this classroom?" Another spoke.

"Hey I know! Maybe he went into the boys bathroom! Lets check!"

"Hey you! Go in there and look for our Yoshiki!" Another girl yelled.

**Meanwhile...**

"Shinohara..! Can you help us?" Satoshi tried to catch his breath.

"Heehee! Soon! After I fidget with Naomiiiii! My Lovely Squishy bear!" The girl glared at Satoshi, teasing, "Mochii! I know you love seeing this!~!" Seiko teased, squishing Naomi's breasts.

"Eeeekkk! Seiko..! Stop it!" In the meantime, Satoshi's face turned super red, in embarrassment, and fainted.

"Oh my.! Those are huuge!" Ran exclaimed. And comes up and plays with Seiko.

Naomi's face was now red as a pomegranate, lit up in embarrassment. As Seiko and Ran were playing with her, Naomi made the loudest scream she could make.

"... YEEAAGH!"

**Back in the dark room...**

"Shinozaki... Are you ok..?" The concerned boy asked.

"... Im fine.." She replied.

"But where are we?"

"I don't know.. But at least this is better than being molested by those Girl freaks." Yoshiki sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Well... I'm gonna open the door, no exceptions?" Ayumi nodded, and Yoshiki muttered, "here goes nothing.."

The door doesn't budge, as if it was a decoration. Yoshiki tries one more time. No use.

"Aww damn it! We're stuck here!" He rants.

"Hey Kishinuma..?" Ayumi shutters for a bit.

"Huh? Shinozaki? What is it?" He walks over, and pulls out his phone from his messenger bag.

"L... Look-" Ayumi points to the other end of the closet. The portal reveals a different dimension.

"W-Whoa... Is that..." He gasps and looks back at his friend.

"Yea... Looks like it did exist.." What they were looking at was the famous Shenjin Temple... That many thought it was destroyed, or a myth..

* * *

**That's going to end it here. And I will see you guys in a bit for a long story I written for Wipeout! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Knowledge Pt 1

**Notice: Who here has been experiencing problems with the reviews? I am since I can't read all of your feedback T.T. Hopefully they will fix this problem.. But I would have to log on my email to check it.. Sorry!**

**This chapter will be split into 2 parts.. Since I couldn't finish it in time (Beginning of Last Year at High school I can't miss that!) So Tomorrow, I will upload the 2nd part to this chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Awkward Knowledge Part 1**

"Looks like we have no other choice but to go through." Yoshiki sighed, and picked up his messenger bag. Ayumi also picks up her knapsack.

Before Yoshiki started walking towards the portal, Ayumi grabs his arm and hangs on.

"I'm scared.." She muttered, causing Yoshiki hold her hand.

"Yea... Same here.." He replied.

As the two walked into the portal, they felt something different about this realm...

The smell was purified with rich bamboo scent, instead of a large school, there was a dirt path leading up to the temple. The two shivered a bit, looking around their surroundings.

As they were walking up the steep grade, galloping noises can be heard from below.

"Crap..! We need to get off this road! Quick! Hide in this bush!" As they were about to, Yoshiki felt something painful stab his hips. He looks down and sees blood spewing out little by little.

"Dammit!"

The blonde grabbed for his handkerchief and tries to stop the bleeding. Ayumi comes up and tries to stop the bleeding.

An arrow flys over the 2's head.

"Halt! Don't fire!" A male voice can be heard.

The two looks at the direction of the voice. Standing in front of them was a tall male samurai in armor, he has a katana and a longbow equipped. Another, by the looks is a much younger female samurai, also in body armor. She wields the same thing the other samurai was equipped but they were somewhat a bit smaller.

"Who are you..?" Yoshiki asked the samurai who got off his horse.

"I should be asking you that." He replied.

"Well... Im Yoshiki... This is Ayumi.. How about you?" The blonde brunette asked.

"Tohnoka Kishinuma, 18th West Gate Army-" Before Tohnoka could finish his sentence, Yoshiki's eyes widened and asked,"K-Kishinuma.. Right?"

"Yes.. Why?" The samurai wondered.

"Because mine is also Kishinuma... And you must be my great great great (great 8x) granddad.."

Tohnoka's mouth widened.

"No way... So you are way ahead of us?! Like the future?"

"Uh huh! Say... Who is that accomplice of yours right there?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh heheh... I'm Tohiki Sawno, Tohnoka's future wife!" She teased.

"Hey! Don't say that!" the dark black haired samurai playfully punches back.

"Haha, and just so happens that you are also my great (I'm too lazy to re type this! XD) grandma- eogh!" Yoshiki was about to finish his sentence when the sharp pain came back.

"Oh my..! Kishinuma! Where were you hit?" As he examines the blonde's wound, Ayumi heard the faint bells tolling in the distance.

"Hey..! I hear bells! Is that coming from the temple?"

"Oh! Kishinuma! We can bring our super great grand kid to the temple!" The brown haired girl tugged his armor, and went up, riding on the 2 horses.

With Tohiki and Ayumi in the 1st horse, escorting the 2nd one with a injured boy they managed to arrive at the gates of the enormous temple.

"Hey! It's the samurais! Open the gate!" A keep looker yelled.

With the shiny red doors opening, the horses gallop inside, with Tohnoka yelling for medical assistance.

"Aye! Mr. Kishinuma! We will recover this young boy and heal him in no time!"

"Hey excuse me?" Ayumi asked the 2 nurses.

"Can I come along? I know him as his boyfriend!" She lied. The two shrugged and allowed her to follow the injured brunette.

**Meanwhile...**

"Kishinuma? Shinozaki?" Satoshi cried out.

"Class Rep! Kishinuma!" Naomi yelled, looking into a classroom.

"Knight-Kun! Are you here?" Azusa looks around the other hallway.

"Class Freak? Kishii?" Seiko called out.

"Excuse me, have you seen Yoshiki Kishinuma or Ayumi Shinozaki?" Ran asked a couple of students hanging out in hallway 1.

"No use.. Wherever we go, nobody knows." Naomi sighs.

"Come on Yoshiki.. Don't let me down.." Satoshi grips and was determined to find them.

**Back at the temple...**

"Your Majesty, here was the letter you wanted." The 2 samurais bowed down, allowing the princess to read the letter.

"And also.. We found 2 wanderers who ended up in our time.." Tohiki looks back up.

"Hmm... Not from our time?" The princess asked.

"No.. More of in the far distant future!" Tohnoka replies.

"..."

"Let's ask them some questions.. I have a strong aura feeling about these two.." The princess chuckles and walks over to her guards.

"Guards!" She yelled. The 2 looked at their' majesty, who was about to whisper something, "I'd like to know more of our new 'Guests.' Tell them to meet us here."

"Yes Ma'am!" They bowed and ran off to the infirmary.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Knowledge Pt 2

**Sorry for an inactive story! I have been focusing a lot on other chapters to write. Without further waiting, here it is..**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Awkward knowledge Part 2**

"Kishinuma?" A female voice asked.

"Unnn..?" Yoshiki opens his eyes a bit and sees a blue haired girl, standing there in front of his eyes. She was wearing a mask, which is difficult to tell who this person was.

"Who are you? And where's Shinozaki?" He questioned the girl. Before he could get up, she only thing said was, "shhh..." The brunette removed the mask. It was Ayumi, but...

"Why are you wearing your culture festival kimono?" Ayumi picks up a somewhat similar kimono she was wearing.

"Like it or not, wear this. Your super great grandparents want you." She shoves it in front of Yoshiki's face, with him trying to move it out of his face.

"Hey..! Stop that! Bad girl!" He yelled.

"Oh my..! Do I need a spanking like you would always ask?" She asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Yes you do! Like one right now!" He replied.

"No! What you need is to put on that kimono right away!" Ayumi stopped fooling around, and acted serious.

"Ok... Geez." He takes off his uniform and red shirt, exposing his 6 pack abs.

The girls in the room, (there were 5 others) especially Ayumi looked at him and gasped.

"Oh my..." One cried.

"Yeah... Those muscles.." Another awed.

"Oh my oh my oh my! This cutie is strong!" The third yelped, fainting.

Ayumi an the few other girls started to drool over how sexy Yoshiki was. And thoughts rushed into their minds.

"He is bulky and strong.. Especially Sexy!" They all squealed, hugging Yoshiki who already changed into the large kimono.

"WE LOVE YOU KISHINUMA AND SHINOZAKI!" They giggled and backed off, leaving Ayumi and Yoshiki hanging there, body to body.

"They're better than those idiotic fangirls.." Yoshiki smiled, and backed off. Ayumi agreed and one of the kimono girls asked Yoshiki if they can hug him. Ayumi shrugged, allowing ONLY them. He hugged every single younger girl. One by one, they smiled and blushed at the tall blonde.

"May we go now Mr."Knight"?" They laughed, especially Ayumi.

"Umm... Sure.?" They left giggling.

...

"Princess! They're here!" One of the guards yelled.

"Open the gates!" Another told the gate keeper to unlock the door.

As the large golden red door opens, a bright light shines as it reveals 7 people in dark blue and white striped kimonos.

"Oh no! Don't allow them in yet!" She yelled. The princess quickly changes into her gown, puts on 5 pounds of makeup, and paints her fingernails.

"Ok back to earlier, let them in!" They walked up, with the 5 girls standing back, allowing the 2 to advance forward.

"Ah... I have heard a lot of these two." She gets up, and greets their guests.

"Welcome! My name is Princess Misuka, 6th generation of the Shinozaki bloodline. And you are?"

Yoshiki clears his throat and speaks.

"I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, and this is Ayumi Shinozaki. We ended up here from a weird charm I found on the ground."

The lady in a blue and white dress looks at the two and walks down, inspecting the different, odd people.

"You said Shinozaki?" Mitsuka asked, looking at the beautiful blue haired.

"I-umm... Yes?" Ayumi was getting worried, thinking something was wrong with her.

The woman gets up from the chair, looks at the maiden, and back at Ayumi.

"You know... I have a feeling that this one here right here.. Has all of the information.." Misuka chuckles, snapping her fingers.

"Quin! Take her to the reference room. And Kishinuma! Take your 'great Grandson' to the training room!" The princess snapped.

"Oi! C'mon Yoshiki, follow me." The samurai smiled.

* * *

**I will bring more updates soon. Stay Tuned! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Here's the chapter I long promised.**

**Chapter 5- Training**

"No no! That's not how you handle a Katana!" Tohnoka exclaimed, dissapointed.

"How then?" Yoshiki asks.

"You hold it like this."

He shines his bright reflecting sword with his two hands.

"You see.. Yoshiki... You have the courage to hold it, but you need the power and skills to handle a katana."

Yoshiki awed, pretending to be interested.

Tohnoka slapped him, seeing the young delinquent not interested.

"Hey! Now pay attention."

After a while, Yoshiki learned how to properly handle swords, shields, and longbows. He was forced to fight against his master, which Yoshiki didn't like. The brunette eventually slipped on a rock, and fell down the hillside.

"Haha! You still need more training boy.. Come on, hurry up!"

...

"Are you sure? This kimono feels tight on me.." Ayumi tries to loosen the tight clothing, but she couldn't.

"Ufufu.. It looks good on you!" The Princess replied.

"umm... Madam..?" One of the maids came up, in fear.

"Hmm? What is it?" Bells can be heard ringing rapidly in the distance, as if signaling a warning.

"No... This can't be.." Misuka muttered.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"They found me..." She went to her secret vault, and open up the safe.

"The Book Of Shadows.."

Huh?!" Ayumi realized that holding behold her was the Book of Shadows.

"Protected by the Shinozaki's for almost 7 generations, it's wanted by many people who don't know black magic."

***Boom!***

"Mad'am! The Palace is falling apart! What do we do?" Tohnoka and Tohiki ran with Yoshiki.

"We head through to the present, where they live."

"You 5, go on ahead and change into your modern clothes." The maids nodded and went through the portal.

"All right, let's go!" Ayumi, Yoshiki, Tohnoka, Tohiki, and Misuka went through, and ended up in a dark room.

"Huh..? Where are we?" Tohiki checks to see if she has her samurai uniform on.

"Phew thank goodness, we are in modern clothes."

"Yea.. otherwise people will be wondering if we are from this planet!" Tohnoka laughed.

As they stepped outside, the buildings and landscape looked different.

"Wow.. This place looks different.."

"Hey! Misuka!" the 5 maids ran up to them.

"Oh! Good thing you guys are safe!"

'So what now?"

"You guys can stay over at my place." Yoshiki offered.

"My apartment has an upgrade now, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms and 1 kitchen! Isn't that cool?"

"Sure sounds like it!" One of the maids raised her hand.

"Let's go?"

"YEA!"

...

"Welcome to my apartment."

Everyone went to the 2 available room that had the futons to sleep on.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked.

"Oi! What is it?"

"i'll be going right now.. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm good. Cya tomorrow Shinozaki!"

"Oi!"

Ayumi leaves the apartment, leaving Yoshiki to head back in and help out everyone.

...

"Kishinuma? What's this?" One of the maids held out a brown liquid container.

"That's curry sauce, why? Are you going to make something?"

"Well.. You see, I work as a cook for Princess Misuka. But since there's 9 people to feed, I'm going to need the good stuff!"

"Ah.. Sounds more of a ladies job."

"Oh! You can call me Ayame."

"Ayame.. That's an interesting name." Yoshiki smiled, causing her to blush.

The two started to talk and interact more. With Yoshiki telling how they ended up in the palace, Ayame explained her daily life.

...

"Hi dad!" Ayumi called, putting her knapsack on the floor.

"Ah Ayumi.. You made it back in time!" he happily replied, making her favorite dish.

"Question dad.."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you know a girl Misuka Shinozaki?" The blue haired asked.

"umm.. no.. She was only told in the famous burning imperial palace. Why?"

"I think you might want to meet her."

* * *

**And that's going to end it here! Tell me, what did you guys think? :)**


End file.
